First Attraction
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Random one-shot. Adelaide is annoyed that Ed hasn't shown any authority since arriving on the base. Not based on the Water of Mars storyline, just the main ship in it: Ed/Adelaide.


**Authors Note:** I wonder if anyone still wants more fics for Ed/Adelaide? Oh well here's one if you do :) I don't even know if I still ship them as hard as I used to but have fun if you do. This is another random, completely not 'Water of Mars' related. I've been attempting to write this for months but could never actually succeed, so I hope the final try is okay.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters, who I still wish could reappear.

* * *

Adelaide couldn't take it any more. The whole crew had been in the middle of a end of month catch-up - even Maggie and Andy had came up to the main dome to be part of it - and yet again the person she was supposed to trust more than anyone had mucked up in a report she had left him to complete. "Deputy Gold, can I have a word in private?" Ed looked up at her with a blank look, "Adelaide, haven't we spoken before about using please and thank yous?"

She began to glare at him heavily, "Now!"

The rest of the crew looked at each other with looks of horror on their faces as Ed smirked and stood up. No one had spoken to Adelaide like that since they got up here and none of them would ever dare to because they knew how stupid it was to get on their Captain's bad side.

Once they were out of range so the rest of the guys wouldn't hear them, Adelaide turned to him and put her hands on her hips, trying not to get distracted by any of his features, like she had grown increasingly prone to doing.

"Deputy, I will not have you show me up like that in front of the team again!"

Ed raised his eyebrows and paused before asking her a question which he didn't necessarily want to the answer for, "You've never wanted me here, have you Adelaide?"

"No." Ed hadn't expected her to be this blunt about the subject even if he had always been able to see the truth in her eyes.

"Then why the hell am I up here in the Bowie Base?"

"Because I had no other option, the other people were either not qualified enough or got ill just before training began. Have you never wondered why you were asked to join at the very last opportunity?"

"What are you talking about?"

Adelaide took a deep breath in and tucked a couple of the blonde hairs that had come loose from the ponytail behind her ears, "All my life I wanted to be up in space. Yet for the past year I have wanted to go home so long as I never had to see you again."

"Isn't that a bit harsh Adelaide?"

"No! I don't see how you have any right to say that when you haven't once showed any signs of wanting to show your authority to the others onboard. You even make me annoyed because you are incapable of calling me Captian; you have to resort to my first name."

"If you want to play like that then I don't get to do that because I can never get a bloody word in edge ways with you."

She could feel her anger mounting up and decided to tell him a few things he didn't know about, "When I was doing the interviews for the position of my deputy I initially chose someone else. He was more interested in the science and research aspect of the job even if you are the most capable at everything else I would always prefer to have had him on board. I would prefer to be able to run this base better, my second in command would actually do his own share of paperwork and in team briefings I would like not to have to chastise my team for mucking around to then be told it was you that instigated it! I didn't choose you was because I knew it would end up like this!"

"How did you know that?"

She tried to turn away but knew that if he couldn't see her face then he wouldn't be able to believe the next sentence she was going to utter. "Because I was attracted to you, okay, I knew that I would rather work hard with someone who I didn't like the look of than be stuck thousands of miles from home with a guy whose voice is enough to make me want to melt!" She had never been this open in her life and it scared both of them.

The smirk had vanished from his face as he slowly moved further away form the main dome, causing them to be in a small alcove in the corridor wall. Their bodies were almost touching and both knew they shouldn't carry on this way but they did anyway. "Are you serious Adelaide?"

"What the hell do you think? Have you ever heard me like this because I certainly haven't?" Her voice wasn't as strong as it had been at the beginning of the argument and he could see that although she was worrying far too much, she was starting to calm down quite a lot.

"What do we do now then?"

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know that? I didn't want this to ever come out so I hadn't exactly figured it out!" He wasn't sure what he should do so gently placed his hand on her upper arm. Adelaide looked from the hand to the face over and over again, a confused expression playing in her eyes and all over her face. on about the fifth time of looking into his dark eyes he started to laugh and she ended up doing the same, not sure the reason behind it but it seemed to be infectious.

As the giggling subsided he looked at her seriously once again, "You do know I feel the same about you, right?" Adelaide knew that if she nodded or smiled then it would ruin everything she had tried her hardest to ignore, but even with those thoughts racing round her head she could feel the corner of her lip arching up in a small grin. She had spent hours lying in her bed on base thinking that the feelings were entirely one-sided on her part, but to now hear the words come out of his mouth was like fireworks coursing round her body.

Ed saw the little smile and hesitantly put his finger beneath her chin, getting her to look at his face again. She knew she hould make him let go then turn and go back to the team but she decided to ignore her rational thoughts and stood up a little straighter so their lips could touch even quicker as he pushed her back against the wall, making sure she knew that he wanted to continue with the kiss but still allowing her to leave if she wanted to. She didn't. She just pulled him closer and got her hands lost in the messy hair she had always longed to touch.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
